Military Chicken
is a boss present in The Next Wave and Cluck of the Dark Side. In The Next Wave, it was the smallest Big Chicken in the series, only slightly bigger than Chickenauts. It came back after a long absence in Cluck of the Dark Side, where it got heavily upgraded. Appearance In The Next Wave, it looks like a slightly smaller Big Chicken with military clothing, with literally nothing else but a military vest and a sarge cap, and it used to be of the "regular" breed of Chicken. Cluck of the Dark Side saw a heavy redesign of it. Now it's of the "military" breed of Chicken. Its military attire was upgraded, and it wears shoes now. It is armed with four grenades and two knives. It will constantly look around the level. In the Christmas editions, it becomes a snowman. The one for The Next Wave has it wear a green hat and scarf, while the one for Cluck of the Dark Side has it wear red ones. In Cluck of the Dark Side, it's also armed with carrots and cones. In the Halloween edition, it becomes a living jack-o'-lantern wearing a trillby. Its knives turn into pitchforks, and its grenades turn into corncobs. Attacks Encounters ''The Next Wave'' First Encounter It's first encountered at the end of Pluto. There, it has 5000 health. After dying, it gives 25000 points and sometimes 10 drumsticks and powerups. It will constantly use the Spread Neutron attack. Second Encounter It's encountered again at the end of Uranus. Two Sarge Chickens spawn there, each having 7000 health. After death, they give 39000 points and sometimes 10 drumsticks and powerups. It will constantly use the Spread Neutron attack. Third Encounter It's encountered yet again at the end of Jupiter. Three Sarge Chickens spawn there, each having 9000 health. After death, they give 53000 points and sometimes 10 drumsticks and powerups. It will constantly use the Spread Neutron attack. Fourth Encounter It's encountered for the last time at the end of Venus. Four Sarge Chickens spawn there, each having 13000 health. After death, they give 71000 points and sometimes 10 drumsticks and powerups. It will constantly use the Spread Neutron attack. ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Special Forces It's first encountered at the end of the Mad Madam Madámme chapter. There, it has 80000 health. After dying, it gives 50000 points, 10-12 Food items and a Powerup. It will first use Grenade Throw, then Knife Throw. Brothers Reunited It's encountered again at the end of the Our Darkest Hour chapter with the Party Chicken. There, it has 125000 health. After dying, it gives 125000 points and 10-12 Food items and a Powerup. It will use the same attacks as last time, however Knife Throw will be much faster. Strategy ''The Next Wave'' Attack them during the relocating phase of their attack and watch out for the Spread Neutron attack. When there are more of them present at once, try to focus mainly on shooting one of them. ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Go above it once it uses the Grenade Throw, as staying near grenades is very dangerous. You could also die from them if you were caught in their blast radius as they explode. Knife Throw is safe if you stay in place and don't move at all. This way, the knives will miss you. Universe The moves are largely the same as Cluck of the Dark Side, only that the Knife Throw is less safe if your hands are clumsy, as the Chicken can throw more knifes and at a faster rate. Same goes for the grenades. Trivia *The second encounter in The Next Wave once used to be identical to the first one, in that only one Sarge Chicken spawned. It was changed in 2.30. *The versions from The Next Wave and Cluck of the Dark Side are considered to be the same bosses. *It's the first Chicken in the series to have more clothes than just vests (in this case, a hat). *It's one of the few Chickens to have its character development as opposed to most of the others. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave